Separation
by ChildishPervert
Summary: Netherlands fastens the necklace around Belgium's neck and she looks down upon the flag hanging from it that once united them.  About the separation of Netherlands and Belgium, as one fought for his independence and the other chose to stay beside Spain.
1. Seventeen Provinces

**APH: ****Separation.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters in this story; Hidekaz Himaruya does.

**Characters: Netherlands, Belgium, Spain.**

* * *

Part 1: Seventeen Provinces.

  
A familiar ringing sound pulled Netherlands' attention away from his rabbits. They continued to munch on the fresh green lettuce he gave them as the man grabbed his pipe from his pocket and casually walked towards the door. He barely got any visitors and he had no scheduled meetings today. It couldn't be Belgium because she was currently occupying one of his spare rooms doing whatever girls do on this special night.

The look in Netherlands' eyes changed from slightly curious to annoyed. Nervous green eyes avoided eye contact as he silently fumbled with the bouquet of purple daisies his hands. Spain hesitantly locked eyes with Netherlands. He looked away again and gulped. Why was the Dutch man already shooting daggers at him with his eyes? There should be no reason for Netherlands to be angry at him. Maybe he should have also brought a bouquet of orange tulips for the Dutchman as a peace offering.

"H-Hola, Netherlands.."

"Hallo, Spain."

Spain laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He better do this quickly or he might annoy the male even more.

"I'm here to pick up Belgium. Could you please tell her that I have arrived to escort her?"

The Spaniard took a deep breath and gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder; he had done well. Netherlands leant against the doorframe, silently smoking his pipe whilst glaring at the smaller male. He had almost forgotten how annoyingly cheerful and bright Spain could be.

"Wait here", Netherlands mumbled and swiftly closed the door in front of the waiting and confused Spaniard.

The smoke of his pipe followed his figure as he casually entered the main hall. He climbed the broad staircase and took a small moment to look at the paintings of his belated rulers. Silently he continued onto the eastern wing of his mansion. It wasn't often that he could be seen in this part of the building. Only guests of the royal family or close friends would walk upon this floor and make use of the luxury bedrooms. Netherlands stopped in front of a particular door and knocked softly. A female voice called him in, her voice singing gleefully. She turned to look at her brother as Netherlands opened the door and took in his position of leaning against and in the doorway.

"What do you think? Beautiful, right?"

Her eyes were sparkling. She smiled widely and twirled around in the red dress she was wearing.

"I sincerely have to thank France again tonight for this wonderful dress! Does it suit me well? Come on, I need some feedback here!"

Netherlands chuckled softly and nodded his head. The pipe was tucked in the pocket of his coat after he had put it out. Belgium was still waiting for him to reply to her. She pouted slightly as he tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful stare.

"It's missing something.."

His sister curiously followed him with her eyes as he walked up to the small desk which had all her make-up and jewelry stashed upon it. He carefully roamed in the brown basket and found the necklace he was searching for. Belgium saw the silver necklace and sighed. She turned her back towards her brother and waited as he came up towards her, gently removing her hair from her neck to fasten the jewelry around her neck. She looked down with a small smile on her face. The figure hanging from the chain resembled the flag which had once united them as the Seventeen Provinces.

"Why do you want me to wear this necklace?"

"It looks beautiful on you."

"That's all?"

Netherlands placed his chin upon his sister's head, his arms lightly wrapping around Belgium's waist. Both of them knew there was more to it than the large male said. There was more, but Netherlands feared for Belgium's reaction to his sincere words and therefore said nothing.

"The Seventeen Provinces.."

Belgium whispered softly and caressed the cold jewelry with her delicate fingers. Netherlands closed his eyes as he listened to his sister's voice.

"It's been a long time already since we've parted, right brother? I feel a bit sad every time I see this symbol. Even though I admire what you did back then, I don't regret the decision I have made for my people. I felt it was better to stay under Spain's care. Antonio is a kind man even though some of his generals were hard to compromise with…"

It was in the year of 1568 when the great nation called Spain was ruled by Philip II. Back then Spain was the landlord of the Seventeen Provinces, which included current Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, a part of Northern France and a small region of Western Germany. Loyal to Philip II of Spain was the Duke of Alva and he was appointed governor of the Netherlands in 1567. As a Spanish General the Duke was strict against any protest and wanted to enroll a new tax measure called: "Tiende Penning". Netherlands was agitated by this for his status as a trading nation would be endangered. This was the beginning of Netherlands' revolt against Spain and especially against the Duke of Alva.

Netherlands knew Spain would not be easily defeated and so he asked for Belgium's help in 1576. He wanted for her to join him in battle against Spain and all she had to do was sign the Pacification of Ghent. Belgium hesitated. She wanted to help her brother during the upcoming struggle. However, Belgium changed her mind and exclaimed she didn't want to revolt against their landlord which resulted into a quarrel between the siblings. She refused to sign and watched as her brother took on the name of "The Northern Netherlands". Belgium was left to take on the name of "The Southern Netherlands", but continued to be sided with Spain.**  
**  
"It wasn't an easy decision. It was painful to see you and Antonio clash swords during the Eighty Years' War. You fought for you independence and I admire that. I have such an admirable older brother. I'm sor-"

"I forgot to tell you Spain is waiting for you downstairs."

Belgium looked up from the ground which her eyes had wandered off to during her nostalgia. She gasped and wriggled herself out of Netherlands' grip. A frantic sprint around the room began and made Netherlands chuckle. Belgium checked her make-up and hair in front of the mirror. She eyed her brother in the reflection.

"How long has he been waiting for me already?"

"Hmm.. About twenty minutes, I think."

"How could you forget?"

Belgium grabbed her furry coat and rushed past him, carefully running down the staircase and leaving the mansion with a loud bang by swinging the door behind her.

The tall Dutchman sighed and left the spare room shortly after the silence had returned. He crossed paths with the paintings again and stopped in front of Willem I, Prince of Oranje, founder of the House Oranje-Nassau and the Netherlands as a state. What a great man he was and Netherlands would never forget this man's ideals and achievements.

Netherlands' green eyes were pasted onto the painting when a loud knocking disrupted his moment of admiration. His eyes slowly shifted to the door and he wondered if Belgium had returned. He shook his head as he walked down the stairs. Belgium had an own set of keys so there would be no need for her to knock unless she had forgotten them.

He had reached the door and opened it to find an unexpected male pressing orange roses in his face.

* * *

  
**Notes:**  
"Hola" means "hello" in Spanish.  
"Hallo" means "hello" in Dutch.  
"Willem I, Prince of Oranje, founder of the House Oranje-Nassau" Dutch name, but also widely known as William the Silent or simply William of Orange founder of the House Orange-Nassau.  
"Tiende Penning" is the Dutch (and only) name for a certain tax measure the Duke of Alva wanted to enroll during his stay in the Netherlands. The Netherlands would have to pay a tax of 10% on any movable goods it would transport. This would greatly endanger Netherlands' transport position. The "Tiende Penning" was never truly enrolled and was sold out for 2 years for 2 million gulden (gulden = old Dutch currency).  
I used the historical happening of the Eighty Years' War to explain the separation and previous bond between Belgium (, Spain) and the Netherlands. Most information can be found on Wikipedia, but I also used random historical sites to check the reliability of Wikipedia.

Part 2 is under construction but I can't tell you when it will be finished. Keep a close eye on this fanfiction though for it won't take that long to finish and upload part 2!

Reviews&Comments are welcome!


	2. Konijn van Olland

**Part 2: Konijn van Olland**

**Characters: Netherlands and France.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Netherlands' green eyes were pasted onto the painting when a loud knocking disrupted his moment of admiration. His eyes slowly shifted to the door and he wondered if Belgium had returned. He shook his head as he walked down the stairs. Belgium had an own set of keys so there would be no need for her to knock unless she had forgotten them.

He had reached the door and opened it to find an unexpected male pressing orange roses in his face. Netherlands wanted to abruptly push the bouquet away but was immediately taken in by the smoothening scent of the flowers. He closed his eyes and felt the sweet aroma fill his nose.

"Aha~. I knew you'd like them, mon ami!"

The voice broke through the smoothening aroma and Netherlands grabbed the wrist of the smiling Frenchman. He carefully removed the flowers from the other male's grip and held them close to his chest. Francis ran his fingers through his hair and opened his mouth to speak but was met with a door slamming in his face. Netherlands had turned and casually closed to door after he had gotten inside. Francis was left outside of the mansion, dumbfounded and slightly hurt.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, OI! Pays-Bas! Lemme in! How rude! Gimme the flowers back!"

Francis hammered his fist on the large wooden door as he continued to call out to the flower-stealing thief. The door was opened again, but only Netherlands could be seen. The bouquet of orange roses were not in his hands. Francis eyed him up and down, wondering where the other had left them in such a short amount of time.

"What did you come here for, France?"

"Ah gee! Call me Francis already~!"

"State your purpose."

"Tch, no need to get all agitated."

Francis crossed his arms over his chest and it was then Netherlands first noticed the black suit he was wearing. A light blue tie hung neatly from his neck and matched the bow in his blonde hair. It was one of the few times Netherlands saw Francis dressed so formally. Then realization hit him.

"If you're here for Belgium, then you're too late. Spain escorted her already."

Francis smiled widely and placed his hand on the broad chest of the male in front of him. His free hand reached into the pocket of his jacket and he revealed a similar orange rose as the bouquet. He brought it to his nose and gently inhaled its scent. His eyes looked up at the staring Dutchman.

"Oh, but I'm not here for Belgium, mon ami. I'm here for y-"

Netherlands took Francis' arm and twisted him around, putting pressure on the limb as he glared down upon the blonde. Francis whimpered and dropped the rose in order to try and get away from Netherlands' grip of pain. The rose fell onto the ground and lay lifeless between fumbling feet. The Dutchman had noticed the empty hands of the Frenchman and pushed the other away. He leant down on one knee and picked up the fallen rose. It looked so fragile and so sad. A beautiful rose like this should never have to experience being thrown away.

Francis held his agonizing arm and turned to look at the kneeled man. The angry expression on his face withered as he stared at Netherlands' pose. He rubbed his arm and found it suddenly awkward to speak. After a few seconds of silence, Francis nervously spoke, though mostly to himself.

"Gee, how rude.. First my flowers get stolen and a door is slammed into my face. Then I get cut off whilst speaking.. I can't recall you being so rude compared to the time I ruled here."

Green eyes looked up and met blue ones. The silence returned and the kneeling man straightened his posture. The rose was clutched in his hand, his palm slightly stinging from the thorns. A rose with thorns, yes. That would probably be the best way to describe Francis. Interesting upon sight and approach, but painful once you get to close and get your finger pierced by the thorn.

The tight grip upon the rose eased and Netherlands twirled the rose in between his fingers. Maybe the Frenchman wasn't too bad. Especially compared to that annoying cheerful Spaniard. It actually hadn't been that stressful when Francis ruled over his country. Or was it because it was only for a period of eighteen years? Netherlands smiled and it caught Francis off guard.

"W-Why are you smiling..? What's so funny?"

"Hmm.. 'Konijn van Olland'", Netherlands mumbled and a chuckle followed.

Francis frowned shortly and sought for a reference to this mysterious sentence and chuckle. A certain name popped up into his mind and he laughed softly. Of course, Lodewijk Napoleon Bonaparte, brother of Napoleon Bonaparte. How could Francis have forgotten the man of his own country which was well liked by the Netherlands during the French occupants.

Netherlands had been a Republic until France appointed Lodewijk Napoleon Bonaparte (Louis Bonaparte) to rule over what he called "Koninkrijk Holland" from 1806 until 1810. The patriotic side of Netherlands had trouble to find peace with the sudden monarch which his country had become. Not only that but his country had become a so called "sister-republic" of the French Empire.

However, Louis Bonaparte was different than Netherlands had expected him to be. He had closely watched as Louis argued with his brother, Napoleon Bonaparte, about new rules which he had to enroll. The French governor was different from all the others who had tried to take control of the Dutchman. Louis attempted to learn the Dutch language and tried hard to be a responsible, independent ruler of Holland. Ever since the governor set foot in the country, Netherlands knew Louis Bonaparte was not suited for the role he had been given. The French man had smiled at him and introduced himself as the "Konijn van 'Olland" ("Rabbit of 'Olland"), rather than "Koning van Holland" ("King of Holland"). As stoic as Netherlands was, even he had to turn and laugh at the man's words. Just for a moment he actually felt less restless about the French occupation knowing that this man was going to give the orders in his land.

It was during that time that Netherlands and Francis were often found together; Francis sipping his Cabernet Sauvignon wine and Netherlands drinking his Heineken beer. The time they shared together like this was short, because soon Netherlands discovered that his bond with France was one-sided. Netherlands had agreed to pay the other nation for a French army of occupation of 25,000 till the Napoleonic Wars would end. France's only purpose was draining as many resources (food, money and soldiers) as possible for the benefit of himself. He would even negotiate with England, promising him Dutch colonies just to get the tea-slurping man of his back.

In the end Netherlands was relieved when Francis had finally decided to leave him alone. It was best to keep him on a distance so the Dutchman could forget the hurtful lies that laid beneath their bond. However, once you get pierced by a thorn, you will never forget the pain it causes. And so, even though Francis had been a far better companion to Netherlands than Antonio, he kept him on a distance as he was afraid to get pierced again.

Netherlands sighed deeply and looked from the rose to the Frenchman. He saw Francis holding the arm where Netherlands had put pressure on. Guilt slowly swept into his body and made him feel quite uncomfortable. Frantic green eyes looked for a place to rest upon. They settled on the vase with the orange roses Francis had brought. Netherlands had many vases in his mansion and most were filled with water. Foreign people knew he favoured flowers over chocolate, in comparison to Belgium, and so he had always a vase filled with water near to gratefully receive the gifts.

He should be grateful yet he had snatched the roses from Francis' grip and even hurt him after he had offered him another rose.

"Het spijt me."

"Hah? What are you talking about?"

"About hurting you.. I'm sorry. And thanks.. for the flowers."

Netherlands turned to Francis and gave him a small apologizing smile. Francis blinked his eyes before a big smile spread upon his face. The pain in his arm was forgotten and he waved his hand at the guilty Dutchman.

"Aha~. No need to apologize, mon ami! I guess you are indeed what they call the 'tsundere' type of guy, hmhm! Yes, most definitely the 'tsundere' type. Even the look you're giving me now compared to that innocent and sincere look you had just a moment ago; trés bien! But you know, you look so cute when smelling flowers. I bet a lot of girls would fall for you, oh, or even guys! I don't even know which you prefer. Do you like a femme or a homme? Maybe both? Aha~ That really wouldn't surprise me, you know~"

Netherlands felt agitation slowly making his hands itchy as the blonde continued to ramble about his personality. That's it, it was time for Francis to go. Netherlands has had too much of him for one night. He took Francis by the shoulders and turned him around. Francis stopped talking and looked over his shoulder.

"Good night, Francis."

"Oh! You called me Francis! Aha~ I'm so touched by y- GAH!"

Netherlands looked pleased as Francis rolled down the stairs which led to the front door. He stopped at the end with a small thud and started to complain immediately. All Netherlands did was turn and hold the rose up high as he walked back into the mansion, closing the door softly. Francis was left on the ground with his black suit covered in small dots of loose mud.

"AH! How rude! Pays-Bas, you meanie! Come back out here, I'm not done with you, la merde!"

Netherlands leaned against the front door and sighed upon hearing Francis' call. He decided not to pay attention any longer and strolled towards the vase with orange roses. He carried it tightly against his chest but without breaking it. These would look lovely on his dinner table.

* * *

  
**Note:**  
- "Pays-Bas" means "Netherlands" in French.  
- "Mon ami" means "My friend" in French.  
- "Het spijt me" means "I'm sorry" in Dutch.  
- "Très bien" means "Very good" in French.  
- "Femme" means "Female" in French.  
- "Homme" means "Male" in French.  
- "La merde" means something like "Shit" in French, lol  
- Lodewijk Napoleon Bonaparte is the Dutch name for Louis Bonaparte.  
- Cabernet Sauvignon is one of the world's most widely recognized red wine grape varieties. Its origin lies in Médoc, in the Bordeaux region of France.  
- Heineken is beer made by a Dutch brewing company. Most Heineken is sold in its originated country, but it is currently sold In 170 countries.  
- Tsundere is a Japanese character development process which describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

**A/N:** Yes, this is part 2. And yes, it's Francis who knocked upon Netherlands' door. Why? Hm, I guess we'll never know? Or will there be a third part to explain it all? Who knows~

Um, I described Francis as a rose: "Interesting upon sight and approach, but painful once you get to close and get your finger pierced by the thorn." harhar aint that deep? I bet Francis would be pleased, about the first part at least.  
And I had to take advantage of Netherlands' tsundere personality. At first I was like "meh, he aint that type at all", but I guess he simply is, lol.

I don't really know what this has to do with the separation between Netherlands and Belgium, but yeah. Just to show the bond between Netherlands and France, I suppose, since France shortly annexed Netherlands in 1810 until... ah, I forgot. No wait, 1813, it just popped back into my head.

So tell me, how did I do describing Netherlands' and Francis' personality? Fail? lol Damn I've never written such a long comment before o.0 I shall be quiet now *eats cookie* 


	3. Einheit

Part 3: Einheit -Last-.

**Main characters: Belgium, Netherlands and Prussia.  
****Minor Characters: France, Spain and Germany.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

France appeared at the "Einheit" party hosted by Germany and Prussia but not with a partner. Lonesome, the man walked into the decorated room, his eyes blinded by black, red and yellow. Spain spotted him from his way back from the bar and approached the blond, offering him a glass of red wine. They shared a small smile and Spain twirled the Frenchman around to pat the last remaining mud spots from his black suit. It appeared Spain didn't have to ask how it went, but he did anyway to break the silence.

"The roses didn't work?"

"Ah, the roses did their job. Not well enough though."

"You did give him the orange ones, right?"

"Oui, of course I did! He didn't even want to listen to me though; pushing me and hurting me."

The blond gulped down the content of the glass and handed it back to the Spaniard who gave him a sympathetic look. He wondered if Francis would be okay. It wasn't often that the blond would get refused. It was such a shame. If anyone could have tried to get Netherlands to this party, then it would have been Francis. Belgium said so herself, confident of her words as she had encouraged the blond to persuade her brother with his charms. Netherlands was left unaffected though.

"Ah! France has arrived! Perfect time, my Freund, we were just talking about how the awesome me finally was able to break down that enormous wall to reunite with my little Bruder, bwhahahahaha!"

"Haa? You didn't break down the wall yourself though.."

Prussia ignored him and wrapped an arm around Francis' shoulders, dragging him towards a crowded table. They passed England and America who were sitting at the bar. England was too drunk to notice the Frenchman, but America happily and loudly greeted him. Francis raised his hand lightly in return, which left the American a bit worried.

The proud Prussian pushed the other down onto one of the vacant seats and sat down beside him, continuing his story before he had retrieved the Frenchman. Gilbert's little feathered companion chirped and placed itself in Francis' opened hands. It tilted his head to the side, blinked its eyes and chirped once more. Francis smiled and carefully patted the little bird with his finger. It chirped happily and flapped its wings.

"Oi, so where did you leave the Dutchman? Did you leave him outside for a smoke or something?"

Gilbert laughed and clapped his friend on the back. Francis sighed and placed the yellow bird on the Prussian's head. He chuckled as the yellow blob nestled itself into the silver hair. Gilbert paid no attention to what happened on his head and gave the Frenchman a suspicious look. Belgium was seated opposite of him and had a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry, Francis, for making you do such a thing", she said as Spain sat down beside her.

"Ah, non, non, don't apologize, ma chérie. It actually went better than I had expected, hahaha..!"

"Huh, I'm confused. Why didn't want Niederlande want to come with you?"

Gilbert knotted his eyebrows and looked from Belgium to Francis. If Belgium was here with Antonio, didn't that mean that Netherlands was somewhere close? He could normally be found watching Spain's every move. Prussia's red eyes scanned the room but he didn't find the man he was looking for. He did spot the blushing face of Ludwig who was accompanied by Japan and Italy. The latter obviously was the reason for his brother's flushed face. It made the Prussian snicker delightfully. Ludwig looked best with that blush on his cheeks. Gilbert again realized how happy it made him that he was once again reunited with his brother.

The Prussian downed another pint of beer, licking his lips afterwards. A sudden thought came into his head as he stared at the Belgian girl opposite of him. Weren't Niederlande and Belgien siblings just like Germany and himself? If so then why weren't they together? It didn't make sense at all.

"Even though we used to get along well, it seems Netherlands is not fond of gatherings such as these.", Francis said as he took another glass of wine from Antonio.

"As a fellow big brother I think Netherlands has abandon the most important duty in his life!", Gilbert slammed his fist onto the table. It was clear he had have one beer too many already.

"And what might that be..?", Antonio asked as he secretly moved all the other pints of beer away from the Prussian as to make sure he wouldn't drink even more. Antonio was probably one of the only nations relieved to not be in the company of the Dutchman. He would always feel uncomfortable, feeling the stare of green eyes on his back. This was one of the few times he could enjoy Belgium's company without anything to worry about.

Gilbert stood, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. He pointed at his brother who had yet to realize what his foolish brother was doing. The beer was forgotten and he bent down to come face to face with his Spanish companion. Antonio could smell the odor of alcohol as the other spoke.

"The most important duty as a big brother is to always watch over your younger sibling!", Gilbert said and abruptly straightened his posture, his arm and pointing finger falling limply to his side. The yellow bird chirped loudly as it tumbled from Gilbert's head. Belgium reached out and caught the little animal, sighing in relieve to see it was safe. She looked up at Prussia and held the bird close.

"Netherlands is a great older brother. He has always loved and respected me."

Her voice was soft and she rubbed the bird's belly. She smiled at it and rubbed it against her cheek, slightly blushing. She was a big fan of cats, arranging a Kattenstoet every third year on the second Sunday of May, but that didn't mean cute birds such as this one did not affect her.

"Even when I pulled back at the last moment when he began his rebellion against Antonio, Netherlands did not hate me for it. He respected my wishes and opinion. He continued to protect me. I know the day I left his kingdom made him very sad, yet he didn't treat me any different from before. I know he means well and I know he will always watch over me."

Antonio smiled and placed his hand on Belgium's head, kindly smiling at her. Even though the Dutchman had never truly liked him, Spain knew he was an admirable man. Belgium placed the little bird onto the table and placed her hand over the figure hanging from her necklace. It resembled the flag they which had once united them as the Seventeen Provinces. It was precious to her and so she rarely wore it. She was afraid she might lost it, but tonight she would wear it for her brother.

Gilbert was still standing as he looked down at the smiling girl. He reached up, tucked at his grey tie and took out the necklace hidden underneath his white shirt. He looked down upon the cold figure which laid in his hand. It was the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross which originated from the Iron Cross. It was the military decoration of the Kingdom of Prussia, but later Germany also used it as a symbol of his army. This little cross symbolized their bond and it meant the world to Gilbert. It was a sign of their power and their Einheit.

"Kesesesese.. I see. Even when Ludwig and I were separated from 1961 until 1989, when the Berlin Wall was established and destroyed, this was the only thing I had left to hold on to. I will wear this cross even in death.", Gilbert held it firmly in his hand and opened it for Belgium to see it. She smiled at the familiar figurine and nodded her head, removing her hand from the symbol hanging from her neck. Both were so small yet they held enormous meaning for the ones who wore them. The little things are often considered to be most valuable.

Gilbert suddenly grabbed a pint of beer although Antonio tried to keep him from drinking and raised it high into the air. He cleared his throat loudly as to get the attention of everyone who was currently present. He looked at his brother, who raised his pint of beer as well with a small smile. Then he looked down at Belgium. She laughed and raised her glass of Flemish sparkling wine. The grin on Gilbert's face widened as his voice echoed through the room.

"To Einheit!"

* * *

**Note:**  
- "Oui" means "Yes" in French.  
- "Freund" means "Friend" in German.  
- "Bruder" means "Brother" in German.  
- "Non" means "No" in French.  
- "Ma chérie" means "My darling" in French.  
- "Niederlande" means "Netherlands" in German.  
- "Belgien" means "Belgium" in German.  
- "Kattentoets" means "Festival of the Cats" Dutch which is a parade devoted to the cat.  
- "Einheit" means "Unity" In German.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! I didn't plan to make a third part. The idea for this part just suddenly came over me as I re-read the first part (about the flag of the Seventeen Provinces). I immediately made a reference with the Iron Cross on both Gilbert's and Ludwig's necklace/uniform. And so I decided to put them together and give this story a more appropriate ending. You now also know why Spain came to escort Belgium, because everyone was invited to celebrate the unity of Germany (which occurred in 1990, a year after the Berlin Wall was broken down, teehe).

My first time using Prussia in a story; how did I do? I get the feeling all of them are a bit OOC, lol. I hate that, but I love the part anyway for it involves Belgium's and Gilbert's feelings 3 Aw, so cute.. hm?


End file.
